Fallen Angel
by xounicornxing
Summary: Aku sudah lama tak menuntun manusia untuk ke surga. Namun menatapnya seakan membuatku sadar, inilah awal semangat baruku untuk mencapai surga kembali. Fallen Angel ini tak akan menyerah dengan mudahnya [Sulay/GS/EXO]
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel**

.

.

 **Sulay ; fantasi**

.

Semuanya dimulai ketika para malaikat dan iblis dikumpulkan. Tuhan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman besar. Tuhan mengumumkan tentang kehadiran makhluk baru yang lebih sempurna. Memang benar kedua makhluk itu bertengkar, malaikat maupun iblis, sama-sama tak akan pernah bisa dibilang sama. Malaikat sang cahaya, dan iblis sang api.

Namun apa yang terjadi jika keduanya diperkenalkan dengan sebuah makhluk yang terbuat dari tanah?

Respon iblis sudah diduga, seperti biasa, membangkang, tak mau mengakui manusia sebagai makhluk yang lebih sempurna di antara mereka. Semuanya sudah bisa menebak jawaban iblis, mereka akan terang-terangan menolak.

Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan itu, jika pada awalnya para iblis diperbolehkan di surga, kini mereka terusir dan berada di neraka. Iblis kesal, mereka membenci manusia yang bisa-bisanya membuat mereka menjadi terbuang, maka dari itu iblis bertekad melunturkan iman para manusia. Menjadikan mereka berlumur dosa,

Berbeda dengan iblis, para malaikat punya akal. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk langsung menolak manusia. Mereka mengajukan pertanyaan, mengapa manusia yang paling sempurna. Dan jawaban dari Tuhan membuat mereka bungkam.

Sesungguhnya Tuhan Maha Tahu segalanya.

Para malaikat pun merendahkan diri, mereka bersujud mengakui manusia lebih sempurna dibanding mereka.

.

 **Angel ; demon ; human**

.

Keadaan berangsur membaik, para malaikat dan manusia hidup berdampingan bersama-sama. Mereka hidup rukun bertetangga dengan iblis yang hidup sengsara di neraka.

Para iblis kecewa, mereka merasa diperlakukan tidak adil oleh Tuhan, mereka diizinkan untuk menggoda kaum manusia, namun mereka tidak bisa melewati pintu surga. Tentu saja membuat tak ada kesempatan untuk mereka. Mereka merasa hidup ini terlalu penuh dengan kebaikan, hidup ini kurang seimbang.

Karena pada dasarnya, memang iblislah yang bertugas menyeimbangkan kehidupan.

.

 **Warn! GS ; terlalu mengkhayal ; typos ; susah dimengerti**

.

Tuhan kembali mengumpulkan mereka. Manusia, malaikat, dan iblis. Mereka dikumpulkan di langit paling atas. Bukan di surga, maupun di neraka. Mereka ditunjukkan tentang sebuah tempat, di mana terdapat bola kecil berwarna kebiruan, bumi namanya. Malaikat terpana, mereka mengucapkan puja dan puji betapa hebatnya Tuhan, iblis pun terpana, namun mereka tetap menjaga agar tak mengeluarkan pujian satupun.

Sedangkan manusia hanya memberikan kerjapan polos. Manusia dapat melihat bumi, namun tak mengerti mengapa Tuhan menunjukkan mereka tempat itu. Rasa penasarannya memang tinggi. Karena dia mempunyai akal dan nafsu.

Manusia kembali melihat kedua makhluk lainnya, sesungguhnya dia lah yang paling muda di sini, dia belum tahu apa-apa.

Hanya yang terbaik yang akan bertempat tinggal di sana, dan menjadi pemilik bumi. Manusia dapat mendengar itu, dia tak merasa apapun karena ia merasa biasa saja, tidak pantas jika dibanding malaikat ataupun iblis yang sudah berpengalaman lagi kuat.

.

 **Xounicornxing proudly present**

.

Namun memanglah kehendak Tuhan terkadang mengejutkan. Malaikat dan iblis sama-sama terkejut, apalagi manusia, kini dia menganga tak percaya. Dia lah yang menjadi pemilik bumi, pemilik planet kebiruan yang nampak indah lagi damai.

Iblis tak terima, namun mereka disadarkan dengan janji mereka akan mengganggu anak manusia. Mereka mengangguk setuju dan senang.

Sedangkan malaikat merasa tidak senang. Harusnya merekalah yang mendapatkan bumi. Bukankah selama ini mereka melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk Tuhan? Menjalankan semua perintah Tuhan, namun apa? Mereka tak mendapatkan sedikitpun balasan. Beberapa dari mereka mulai memunculkan sifat memberontak.

Manusia segera diturunkan ke bumi, bukan hanya karena memang itu untuk mereka, harusnya mereka diturunkan dengan baik-baik, namun bisikan iblis sebelum mereka ke surga yang menyuruh mereka memakan buah larangan. Mereka diturunkan, kini tak lagi dengan mudahnya hidup di bumi, namun dengan cobaan, kini antara satu manusia, dengan yang lainnya berbeda, mereka digariskan pada nasib masing-masing. Tuhan ingin melihat siapa yang bersungguh-sungguh dan siapa yang tidak.

.

Ini memang awal dari segalanya

Malaikat memberontak. Mereka mengajukan protes ke pada Tuhan, mereka tak ingin manusia dengan mudahnya memiliki bumi yang indah. Tuhan yang Maha mendengar, memberikan mereka kesempatan.

Mereka yang memberontak diturunkan ke bumi

Satu per satu sayap mereka dipatahkan, hingga pada akhirnya mereka kehilangan sayap itu ketika mencapai permukaan bumi.

Tuhan benar-benar memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk di bumi, mereka diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi makhluk yang lebih sempurna. Mereka diperbolehkan menjadi manusia.

.

Namun entah kenapa malaikat kini menjadi makhluk yang tak mau puas.

Mereka yang membangkang, memberontak, mereka yang diturunkan ke bumi memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan sayap mereka. Mereka masih ingin menjadi malaikat, bukannya manusia yang lemah.

Tuhan mendengar keluh kesah para malaikat itu. Namun tak semudah itu mereka diangkat kembali. Bahkan manusia yang lemah pun mau-mau saja dan tak menolak ditempatkan di bumi. Mengapa mereka para malaikat yang tadinya ngotot kini mengeluh?

Oleh karena itu Tuhan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk kembali, sekaligus memberi mereka cobaan.

Mereka boleh saja kembali ke surga, namun mereka harus kembali dengan membawa seorang manusia yang pantas ditempatkan di surga ini. Manusia yang berhati mulia. Tak peduli seburuk ataupun sebaik apa awal sikapnya, namun Tuhan ingin akhir yang baik, ia ingin manusia dengan akhir yang baik.

.

Malaikat setuju. Mereka menyanggupi perintah Tuhan, toh mereka sudah sering berhasil menjalankan tugas dari Tuhan.

Mereka bahkan tak sadar kalau iblis memiliki tugas juga di bumi, mereka melakukan hal sebaliknya, membawa manusia ke neraka.

.

.

Ada satu hal unik yang bisa kita ambil dari kisah ini, malaikat yang turun ke bumi itu memiliki julukan khusus

Mereka disebut,

 _Fallen Angel._

.

 **Bagian 1 : Awal Baru**

.

"YIXING SUDAH MAMA KATAKAN UNTUK BERHENTI MENGHIDUPKAN MUSIK KERAS‼" teriakan melengking mengudara di sekitar komples perumahan elit itu. Di ujung blok paling depan, blok A, tempat perbatasan blok A dengan blok selanjutnya, suara gaduh tercipta. Entah yang kalian pikir suara gaduh itu berasal dari suara teriakan ibu-ibu yang melengking itu, ataukah suara musik yang memang bervolume keras itu.

Tanpa peduli keadaan luar, seorang gadis dengan tampang apa adanya. Acak-acakan bajunya, rambutnya, semoga saja hidupnya tidak. Kini ia masih saja mengangguk-anggukkan kepala menikmati suara musik yang mengudara. Sembari bermain game di komputernya, ia memeluk guling kesayangannya yang entah kapan terakhir dicuci. Ia tak peduli. Toh ia sayang dengan gulingnya ini, sekalipun bau liurnya sudah tercium hingga radius satu meter. Tapi Yixing masih senang, bau ini kan bau-bau kemenangan. Entah kemenangan dari mana yang dimaksud.

"Ayo! Cepat! Ah salah! Yang ini baru benar! Nah begitu! Roger roger! Disini pimpinan Zhang meminta izin untuk menembak ke titik musuh!" tidak akan ada yang paham dengan ucapan gadis remaja ini, sekalipun kita menengok ke arah komputer yang menunjukkan game perang-perangan online. Entah game perang yang mana yang dimainkannya.

Zhang Yixing namanya. Cuek, bawel, urakan, agak menyedihkan. Begitulah banyak orang menilai tentangnya. Jika diperbolehkan judge book from the cover, maka beberapa kata tadi sudah mendeskripsikan Zhang Yixing.

Jika kamu bukan orang yang menilai sesuatu dari covernya, maka tenang saja, tak perlu lama untuk mengenal Yixing, kamu akan mengeluarkan kata yang sama. Cuek, bawel, urakan, dan agak menyedihkan.

Namun lagi-lagi Yixing tidak peduli, bahkan dia tak peduli ketika sebuah suara teriakan disertai tarikan sayang pada telinganya membuatnya memekik kesakitan.

"ZHANG YIXING SUDAH MAMA KATAKAN MATIKAN MALAH BERMAIN GAME! DASAR KAMU! CEPAT MATIKAN!"

"ADUH MAMA SAKIT! MAMA LEPAS!"

"MAMA TIDAK MAU MELEPAS JEWERAN INI KALAU KAMU TIDAK MEMATIKAN MUSIKNYA DULU!"

Akhirnya dengan langkah terseok-seok karena sebagian badannya naik berkat jeweran ibunya, Yixing mematikan musik bervolume tinggi itu, menjadikan suasana hening seketika. Ibunya melepaskan jeweran itu, membuat Yixing bisa berdiri dengan benar lagi.

"Yah Mama! Lihat! Kan jadi sepi lagi!" ucap Yixing dengan polosnya merengut ke arah ibunya tanpa mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan-

"ADUH MAMA KOK AKU DIJEWER LAGI?!"

"KAMU SIH TIDAK MAU MENURUTI KATA-KATA MAMA!"

-dijewer kembali atau tidak.

.

.

.

Yixing masih merengut sembari melanjutkan game yang sempat ditundanya tadi, kembali dipeluknya guling penuh liur kesayangannya, telinganya masih memerah bekas jeweran maut dari sang ibu. Setelah sibuk berdebat dengan sang ibu, kini dia kembali mengurung diri di kamar. Yixing bahkan entah sadar atau tidak dengan seseorang lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk di kasur menatapnya datar. Atau mungkin jika sadar, maka Yixing sedang mengabaikan lelaki itu.

"Xing jie, kalau komputerku dipakai terus, maka akan panas jie!" ucap lelaki yang sedari duduk di kasur itu. Tidur siangnya terganggu ketika Yixing datang ke rumahnya yang kira satu rumah saja, walaupun berbeda blok –sudah dibilang rumah Yixing di ujung blok- sembari membawa guling kesayangannya, kemudian menggedor kamarnya dengan sadis.

"Diam Jongin, aku sedang sibuk." Suara Yixing penuh penekanan memang, namun lelaki itu hanya menatap datar Yixing, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisinya. Sejenak diliriknya lagi gadis yang masih bermain game sembari memeluk guling itu, namun setelahnya, ia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Masa bodoh Yixing akan merusak komputernya, gadis itu sudah pernah melakukannya berkali-kali, dan entah kapan Jongin bisa membalas perbuatan Yixing. Ingin sekali ia merusak komputer milik gadis itu, namun entah sihir dari mana, komputer Yixing susah rusak.

Yixing sendiri menamatkan gamenya tanpa sadar hari sudah berganti menjadi petang, malam akan semakin memakan matahari dan jika ia tak kembali maka ibunya akan mengampirinya kemari kemudian beramah tamah dengan ibu Jongin. Mungkin nampak biasa saja, hanya seorang ibu yang ingin anak gadisnya kembali ke rumahnya, bukannya diam di kamar seorang lelaki lain yang merupakan tetangganya sejak kecil.

Namun lihat saja jika sudah keluar dari halaman rumah Yixing, ibunya akan kembali melayangkan jeweran cinta ke pada gadis itu.

Maka dari itu untuk menghindari jeweran sang ibu, untuk hari ini saja Yixing mengalah, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi, sembari memeluk guling kesayangannya, Yixing berjalan berjinjit tak ingin membangunkan Jongin yang masih tertidur pulas.

'Dasar tukang tidur, ck.' Yixing dalam hati membatin sebal melihat Jongin tidur dengan pulasnya sedari tadi. Gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya kemudian menutup pintu kamar Jongin dengan halusnya, hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras yang mengudara. Yixing ingin tertawa dalam hati, namun tawanya lepas begitu saja mendengar suara debuman seperti orang jatuh dari kasur disusul suara 'Aduh!' yang amat keras.

Buru-buru Yixing berpamitan dengan ibu Jongin dan melesat ke luar rumah Jongin. Di luar jalanan kompleks sudah sepi, lampu jalanan sudah menyala tanda malam sudah mulai merenggut sore. Berjalan santai sembari mengayunkan guling kesayangannya, Yixing menatap jalanan kompleks itu, dulu masih Yixing ingat, belum banyak rumah di sini, apalagi di blok A, masih jarang rumah di sana, maka dari itu orang tua Yixing mengambil rumah di ujung blok, agar ada tetangga.

Yixing yang awalnya hendak masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya dihentikan dengan sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh lengannya, membuat gadis itu langsung terlonjak dan menoleh. Manik cokelatnya menatap langsung ke arah manik hitam kelam, lagi-lagi dirinya terlonjak terkejut.

"Siapa kamu?!" tanya Yixing kasar, buru-buru ditepisnya tangan orang itu dari lengannya. Seorang lelaki dengan manik hitam kelam menatapnya terkejut pula. Yixing mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pagar rumahnya, dibukanya kunci pagar rumahnya, lalu digeser pelan pagar itu.

"Aku,, aku, aku butuh bantuanmu, tolong perbolehkan aku tinggal semalam di rumahmu!" lelaki itu memohon, Yixing mendelik, siapa orang ini berani-beraninya meminta tempat tinggal padanya?

"Tidak! Rumahku bukan tempat penampungan!" kembali digesernya pagar rumahnya, Yixing bergegas masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya. Sedangkan lelaki itu masih menatap Yixing dengan manik hitam kelamnya, Yixing merinding sendiri dibuatnya.

"Toleransilah dengan orang asing sekali-kali!" lelaki itu kembali berucap, kini agak keras mengingat Yixing sudah masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya, pagarnya pun sudah ditutup kembali. Yixing tidak peduli, ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Orang aneh." Gumamnya.

Lelaki bermanik kelam itu masih melihat Yixing dengan tajam, jika diperhatikan kembali, kulit putih miliknya berpendar cahaya, menandakan bahwa dia bukan sembarang orang. Ditengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang sudah menggelap, matahari sudah termakan malam, kini waktunya bulan menemani bintang bersinar. Di ujung sana, di langit paling atas sana, ia dapat merasakan teman-temannya menunggunya, namun lelaki itu kembali menatap sekitar jalanan yang sudah amat sepi.

Sudah lama terhitung waktu di mana mereka merengek ingin jatuh, namun ia menikmati semua ini, ia suka dengan bumi, ia suka dengan bumi dan segala isinya. Dia tidak akan buru-buru kembali karena ia ingin di sini. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba kembali namun gagal, membuatnya lebih memilih untuk tidak berusaha lagi. Mungkin nasibnya sudah ditulis di langit, bahwa ia akan disini dan menghabiskan usianya.

Namun melihat sosok gadis tadi, membuatnya ingat beberapa manusia lain yang diusahakan oleh teman-temannya. Sadar, itu kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkannya sekarang. Lelaki bermanik kelam itu sadar selama ini dia kurang usaha, di saat temannya berusaha menunjukkan yang terbaik, dia hanya memilih orang yang berwatak baik, namun tak lama semakin tua menjadi buruk. Akhir yang buruk, dan Tuhan tidak suka.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya, menatap kembali langit yang sudah gelap, bulan sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Pantulan sinar dari sang surya. Tangannya yang terkepal itu terangkat ke udara. Menunjukkan semangat barunya. Di usianya yang sudah menunjukkan angka dua puluhan, walau sebenarnya lebih dari itu, ratusan, kali ini ia akan memulai usahanya kembali.

"TUHAN, AKU AKAN MENGANTARKAN SURGA PADANYA!"

Kembali seulas senyum terpampang. Dibulatkannya tekad.

"Kim Joonmyeon, sekarang waktunya berusaha lagi, setelah sekian lama putus asa."

Zhang Yixing tak akan menyadari itu, gadis itu terlalu cuek untuk tahu maupun ingin tahu tentang keinginan Joonmyeon, mungkin Fallen Angel yang satu ini harus berusaha lebih banyak.

.

.

.

Tbc

28/12/2015

Xounicornxing

Di sini baru perkenalan ya hehehe aku mencoba mengangkat genre fantasi, dan kayaknya ide ini udah banyak sih di ffn. Tapi aku harap review dan motivasi dari kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen Angel**

 **Xounicorncing proudly present**

 **.**

Berawal dari diturunkannya manusia, maupun malaikat yang membangkang, maupun iblis yang diperbolehkan berkeliaran. Keadaan berubah, takdir sudah berubah.

Dan untuk saat ini, di tangan dan diri mereka sendirilah yang menentukan nasib mereka.

Menang

Atau

Kehilangan

.

 **Sulay! GS! Fantasi!**

 _Angin lembap berhembus dari Barat, orang-orang pun mulai merencanakan kehilangan sebelum hujan dan cuaca mempunyai nama_

.

 **Bagian 2 : Loss Plan**

.

Happy reading

Yixing kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Maniknya menatap rambutnya yang sudah diikat rapi, kembali dilepasnya ikat rambut miliknya, manik cokelat itu kembali meneliti penampilannya dari atas ke bawah. Gadis itu berdecak keras, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Dilepasnya jas sekolah miliknya kemudian digulungnya sedikit kemeja miliknya, Yixing tak lagi menggunakan jas sekolahnya lagi, kini jas itu ia simpan ke dalam tasnya. Diambilnya earphone berwarna ungu sekaligus ponselnya yang berwarna serupa pula.

Pagi ini sungguh cerah, secerah semangatnya untuk membolos jam pelajaran pertama _. Meh_ , Yixing ogah sekali jika harus berhadapan dengan guru Kimianya yang menyebalkan itu, rasa-rasanya ia ingin mencongkel bulu mata guru itu.

Yixing kembali menata rambutnya, kini ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepol dengan beberapa helai yang sengaja tidak diikat. _Earphone_ yang diambilnya tadi dilingkarkan pada lehernya, tak ada minat untuk menyalakan lagu. Setelah merasa semuanya beres, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya, tak lupa disambarnya tas M &C miliknya. Ditutupnya pintu kamar dengan tulisan " _Danger Area_ " itu. Entah apa maksud Yixing memberi tanda itu, yang jelas ibunya tak akan segan untuk memasuki kamarnya dan menjewernya jika ia menghidupkan musik bervolume keras kembali.

Pagi ini rumah masih saja sepi, mungkin karena ayahnya belum kembali. Yixing menghela nafas kesal, ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan Yixing akan ditinggal di rumah bersama ibunya. Selalu begitu, entah kapan ayahnya akan meluangkan sejenak untuk keluarganya. Yixing tak berharap. Gadis itu enggan berharap ayahnya mempunyai waktu, Yixing bukanlah gadis yang dalam hidupnya dipenuhi harapan, apalagi harapan yang muluk-muluk.

"PAGI MA!" Yixing berteriak kencang ketika ruang makan sudah terlihat di ujung matanya. Ibunya nampak memakai apron dan membawa dua gelas susu putih yang ditaruh di meja makan. Yixing tersenyum manis kemudian berlari menghampiri sang ibu.

"PAGI XINGIE~" sang ibu tak mau kalah, kembali berteriak menjawab ucapan Yixing. Ibu Yixing tak marah, Yixing tahu itu, memanglah mereka berdua menyukai berteriak, dan itulah cara mereka menyampaikan rasa kasih dan sayangnya. Kedua perempuan itu kemudian hanyut dalam sarapan pagi mereka yang menyenangkan. Tentu menyenangkan, Yixing masih saja ribut dengan sang ibu padahal mereka tengah makan.

"MA, BAGI YIXING SOSISNYA LAGI!"

"KAN JATAHMU ITU XING, INI PUNYA MAMA!"

Begitulah kira-kira apa yang mereka debatkan, teriakkan dan perebutkan. Yang jelas mereka tak akan membuat rumah itu sepi, tak akan, Yixing benci sepi, Yixing benci keheningan, kedua benda itu bisa membunuhnya perlahan. Karena dua benda itu menghantarkannya pada kehilangan. Yixing tahu itu.

Yixing benci kehilangan. Satu kelemahan seorang Zhang Yixing.

Tepat ketika keduanya selesai melahap nasi goreng sosis mereka, Yixing melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sering ingin ditanyakan olehnya.

"Ma, Papa kok sibuk melulu. Aku jadi jarang bertemu Papa. Papa sekarang masih sibuk ya?" ibu Yixing mengerjab pelan, menatap anak gadisnya yang ternyata sudah besar. Ibunya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Papa kamu kan sedang berusaha agar perusahaannya lancar"

"Tapi Papa sibuknya berlebihan! Jangan-jangan dia punya istri lain di luar sana"

Yixing berdecak sebal. Ia melirik sebentar ibunya yang tak bergeming dan justru meneguk susunya. Gadis itu agak mengerutkan dahinya, tumben ibunya tidak menasehatinya? Apa ibunya sudah lelah menasehatinya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ibunya tidak punya rasa lelah jika berhubungan dengan memarahi Yixing.

"Hush! Sembarangan kamu!" ucap ibunya tiba-tiba, membuat Yixing melompat kecil dari kursinya. Gadis itu melotot ke arah ibunya,

"IH MAMA MENGAGETKAN YIXING!"

"SALAH SENDIRI KAGET! UDAH SANA BERANGKAT! KAMU SUDAH TELAT TUH!"

"Nanti dulu, Ma. Yixing mau bolos jam pelajaran pertama" Yixing menyahut polos. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar jika ibunya berkacak pinggang sembari melotot ke arahnya. Pakaian perawat yang dipakai ibunya tak membuatnya tampak baik hati, justru membuatnya tampak seperti perawat galak yang suka memaksa pasiennya untuk meminum obat.

"ZHANG YIXING CEPAT SEKOLAH!" teriak ibunya, nyaris saja jeweran kembali dilayangkan, untung saja Yixing buru-buru bangkit dari kursi. Disambarnya tas miliknya dan diciumnya sekilas pipi sang ibu. Kemudian gadis dengan penampilan aneh itu mulai berlari keluar rumah.

"YIXING BERANGKAT DULU YA MA!"

Yixing tersenyum senang, yixing tersenyum senang, walau penampilannya aneh karena kaos kaki tinggi sebelah, rambut cepol acak-acakan, seragam sekolah yang tidak benar, ditambah jam tangan berbentuk chibi unicorn membuatnya makin melengkapi penampilannya. Yixing masih akan terus menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, menampilkan lesung pipi miliknya, pagi ini dia senang.

Yang pertama, senang karena berhasil terlambat jam pelajaran pertama. Jadi dia bisa melarikan diri dari kelas.

Yang kedua, dia berhasil menghindari jeweran maut sang ibu. Jadi telinganya tidak merah sebelah.

Yang ketiga, karena ibunya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Yixing sempat takut ibunya kenapa-kenapa ketika gadis itu menanyakan tentang ayahnya, namun ternyata ibunya tak berubah sama sekali. Tetap heboh berteriak, seperti dirinya. Cuek, bawel, urakan, dan memang agak menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Bus pada jam-jam masuk sekolah seperti ini merupakan favorit Yixing. sudah lenggang dari para pelajar maupun pekerja kantoran yang jam kerjanya sepagi pelajar. Yixing mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu bangku yang berada di dekat pintu belakang. Sejenak dirapatkannya tas miliknya, kemudian gadis bermanik cokelat itu menoleh ke sekitar, kurang dari sepuluh penumpang di bus ini. Dan insting Yixing mengatakan ada sepasang mata mengawasinya sedari tadi. Entah dari mana insting itu hadir. Kepala Yixing tak bisa tenang kembali menatap ke depan, takut-takut ada seorang pencopet atau apapun itu yang berniat jahat ke padanya. Namun ketika ia menoleh ke sekitar,

Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Cari apa?"

"MAMA!"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar tepat di belakang lehernya, membisik tepat di telinganya. Yixing terlonjak hingga ia tak lagi duduk di kursinya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia mendapati seseorang lelaki dengan senyum lebar bak malaikat jatuh dari surga menatapnya. Manik cokelat Yixing tak mampu untuk tak melotot, ditatapnya horor lelaki di belakangnya itu, sebisa mungkin ia tak menatap manik hitamnya.

"K-kok kita bisa ketemu lagi?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Yixing. gadis berlesung pipi itu masih menatap horor. Joonmyeon sendiri masih tersenyum cerah.

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu" sebuah ucapan aneh keluar dari bibir Joonmyeon membuat gadis asal Cina itu mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak kenal denganmu, jangan sok kenal!" kembali Yixing berbalik dan langsung duduk. Dari bangkunya, ia dapat mendengar lelaki itu tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kenalan dulu, namaku Kim Joonmyeon." Joonmyeon menaruh tangannya pada sandaran kursi milik Yixing, ia tahu gadis itu tak akan peduli. Namun ia rasa ini merupakan tantangannya. Dia kan memang harus menemani Yixing.

"Tidak tanya."

"Aku pasti nanti akan tahu namamu tanpa tanya padamu" Joonmyeon berucap dengan percaya diri, dalam hati ia meringis pelan, _memangnya iya aku akan tahu?_

Joonmyeon masih dengan posisi yang sama, sedangkan Yixing mulai sebal dengan kehadiran orang asing di belakangnya. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing lekat-lekat, lebih tepatnya menatap punggung gadis itu.

Rasa-rasanya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi apa ya?

"STOP PAK, SAYA TURUN DI SINI!" suara Yixing mengudara dengan tiba-tiba. Gadis itu langsung berdiri, membuat Joonmyeon kaget sendiri. Dieratkan tas miliknya kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang ada di dekatnya. Buru-buru Joonmyeon ikut berdiri, namun tak berminat keluar,

 _Angin lembap berhembus dari Barat, orang-orang pun mulai merencanakan kehilangan sebelum hujan dan cuaca mempunyai nama_

"Angin- ah, Jangan sedih jika kehilangan. Karena kehilangan itu sudah direncanakan, mereka pikir kehilangan merupakan jalan yang terbaik. Nyatanya tidak" tiba-tiba sederet kalimat panjang itu terucap dari bibir Joonmyeon, Yixing yang merasa diajak berbicara menoleh sejenak, tangannya sudah mencapai pintu bus. Alis gadis itu terangkat satu, _apa maksudnya? Dia cenayang?_ Batinnya bingung.

Joonmyeon sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu.

.

.

.

"XING JIE!" sebuah tinju mengenai bahu kanan Yixing, gadis yang masih sibuk menyerutup jus mangga miliknya itu langsung terbatuk-batuk. Jongin muncul setelahnya, ia langsung duduk di samping Yixing dan mengambil asal makanan dari gadis yang sempat lewat di depannya.

"Dasar miskin, makan aja harus mencuri punya orang" Yixing masih bisa berkomentar pasca batuk-batuk tersedaknya. Jongin nyengir, kemudian memutar bola matanya menatap gadis di sampingnya malas.

"Paling itu jus juga hasil mengambil punya orang" kini ganti Yixing yang menunjukkan cengirannya, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia meninju –benar-benar meninju- bahu Jongin, membuat lelaki tan di sampingnya mengaduh.

"Jiejie juga jahat, kenapa tidak mengajakku kalau mau bolos? Kemarin juga, pasti Jiejie sengaja membanting pintu kamarku!" Jongin mulai merengek. Yixing memutar matanya malas. Jongin merengek dan itu tidak pantas untuk tampangnya.

"Jangan merengek Jong, udah mirip _uke_ saja" Yixing mulai nyeletuk asal, membuatnya kembali mendapatkan tinju dari Jongin.

"Aku masih suka yang _sexy-sexy_ , Jie!"

"Yang _sixpack_ gitu ya, Jong?" kembali satu tinju melayang. Dan suara tawa menggema di seluruh penjuru kantin. Kedua makhluk berbeda angkatan itu sudah biasa terlihat bersama, Yixing pernah merengek minta sekolah dua tahun lebih lambat agar bisa seangkatan dengan Jongin, namun yang didapat hanyalah jeweran dari ibunya.

Kembali keduanya sibuk dengan minuman ataupun makanan masing-masing, Yixing mengambil ponsel yang berada di tasnya, bahkan dia belum menaruh tasnya di kelas. Kembali diedarkan manik cokelatnya itu ke seluruh penjuru kantin, tidak ada yang menarik hingga sepasang maniknya bertubrukan dengan manik hitam kelam yang sama. Yixing melotot, nyaris berteriak kembali, namun ketika maniknya tak sengaja berkedip, manik hitam kelam itu sudah tidak ada.

Kosong, Yixing tidak melihat apapun, tidak melihat manik hitam itu. Apa itu tadi? Kembali dirinya membatin sesekali mengerjap, berusaha agar manik hitam itu muncul lagi.

"Jie, dipanggil tuh di speaker sekolah" ucapan Jongin menyadarkan Yixing, gadis itu menyeruput jusnya sembari mendengar suara yang berasal dari speaker sekolahnya.

"… _Zhang Yixing, kelas 12-C, kepada nama-nama yang tadi disebutkan, diharap menemui pembimbing akademik masing-masing di kantor sekarang juga"_

Yixing berdecak sebal. Namun gadis itu tetap saja beranjak dari kantin dan menuju kantor menemui pembimbing akademiknya, atau di sekolah lain biasa disebut wali kelas.

Jongin sendiri menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan raut wajah ragu, ia kembali menggingit makanan yang tadi diambilnya, kemudian menatap seorang lelaki di ujung kantin. Diberikan ibu jarinya ke arah lelaki itu, dibalas dengan senyuman malaiakat dari lelaki itu. Lelaki bermanik hitam kelam.

.

.

.

"ZHANG YIXING‼" baru saja Yixing mencapai pintu kantor guru, sebuah teriakan menggelegar menyapanya dengan manis. Yixing menyunggingkan senyumnya, mungkin lebih disebut sebagai meringis.

"Annyeonghaseyo Byun Tae Saem!" kembali seorang guru yang duduk di ujung dekat pintu dengan papan nama bertuliskan Kim Byeon Tae, menatap Yixing tajam. Tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama seperti itu. Yixing kembali nyengir, gadis itu tertawa setelahnya.

"Peraturan nomor lima kelas kita, Nona Zhang. Dilarang memanggil saya dengan Byun Tae Saem, cukup panggil Tae Saem, atau Kim Saem." Ucap gurunya penuh penekana, namun dianggap angin lalu oleh sang murid. Yixing melipat tangannya, menatap gurunya itu dengan pandangan _saem-kenapa-memanggilku-kemari-?_

"Yang pertama, nilaimu turun, yang kedua, absensimu kurang, kau berada pada keadaan hampir tidak naik kelas. Jika kau terus-terusan begini, dan ujian semester nanti nilaimu buruk, maka kau harus ikut semester pendek Nona. Atau kau tidak bisa naik semester dan tidak ikut Ujian Sekolah" Tae Saem yang menjadi pembimbing akademiknya itu menatapnya serius. Yixing hanya melirik daftar nilainya dan daftar absensinya. Ia memutar matanya malas kemudian tersenyum –sok- manis ke pada pembimbing akademiknya itu.

"Nde, songsaenim, aku akan belajar supaya Ujian Semesterku mendapat nilai bagus" ucap Yixing dengan nada imut dibuat-buat, seakan menyindir gurunya itu. Memang benar, di semester limanya ini, Yixing jarang masuk kelas, sistem kredit semester yang diterapkan di sekolahnya membuatnya bisa saja tidak naik semester untuk kali ini. Tae Saem kembali menghela nafas, ia kembali menatap muridnya itu dengan tajam.

"Kuharap itu benar-benar terjadi nona Zhang, itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan" Yixing masih tersenyum dengan –sok- manisnya. Ia mengerjab lucu, seakan membuat gurunya itu luluh.

"Nde~ Saem~" Ucapanya kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja. Yixing berjalan menuju kelasnya, menemukan Jongin di depan kelasnya. Bukan hal yang aneh, sudah biasa jika sahabatnya itu berada di depan sana, walaupun jelas-jelas Yixing habis dari kantor guru.

"Tadi Jiejie habis diapakan?" tanya Jongin penuh rasa ingin tahu. Yixing mengerjab polos, kemudian mengingat-ingat yang dikatakan pembimbing akademisnya tadi. Gadis itu menghadiahkan jawaban ke pada Jongin berupa gelengan tanda tak tahu.

"Entah, aku lupa Byun Tae Saem bilang apa." Ucapnya tanpa rasa dosa.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Jong. Lain kali traktir aku lagi ya!" Yixing melambaikan tangannya dan membuka pagar rumahnya. Dirinya kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya yang nampak sepi. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri Yixing cukup tahu kalau di dalam ada orang, terlebih ketika ia melihat mobil ayah terparkir rapi di halaman rumah. Sayup-sayup memang terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap entah apa itu.

Dibukanya pintu rumahnya, Yixing menarik nafas sudah siap berteriak menyambut kedatangannya-

"Hiks.." –namun semua itu teredam, dan sepertinya tak akan terungkap. Manik Yixing menangkap sosok yang selama ini diajaknya bertengkar tengah menyeret koper besar –entah isinya apa- sembari sesekali terisak. Masih dengan tangan berada di kenop pintu, Yixing mematung, gadis itu masih tak mengerti, atau mungkin tak mau mengerti.

"Mama? Mama kenapa?" satu pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran lolos. Manik yang sama dengannya menatap Yixing dengan basah air mata. Ibu Yixing mengulas senyum manis, diseretnya koper miliknya, dan dibawanya Yixing ke dalam pelukan hangat khas seorang ibu. Yixing terdiam, namun kemudian balas memeluk sang ibu.

"Maaf, Xing.. tapi mulai sekarang kamu tinggal dengan Papa." Satu kalimat namun menimbulkan kernyitan dalam pada dahi Yixing. baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk bicara, namun suara derap langkah yang menggebu ditambah ibunya yang tergesa-gesa melepaskan pelukan dan langsung ke luar rumah.

Yixing masih mematung, namun ketika ayahnya berdiri tepat di depannya dengan muka sama kacaunya, ia sadar harus apa.

"Mama!" buru-buru dilarikannya dirinya sendiri mengejar sang ibu. Rasa sesak mulai menyelimuti hati gadis itu, maniknya mulai tak dapat melihat jelas karena buram akan air mata. Melihat ibunya mulai memasukkan kopernya ke dalam taksi yang entah kenapa dan kapan sudah di depan rumah mereka yang notabenenya adalah kompleks perumahan. Dicekalnya lengan ibunya. Diucapnya beberapa kalimat dengan linangan air mata.

"Mama tega meninggalkanku dengan Papa?"

 _Tidak ada yang tega, namun memang begini harusnya_

"Nanti siapa yang mengurusku? Nanti siapa yang menemaniku?"

 _Yang jelas bukan aku, karena aku sadar telah membuatmu jatuh dan patah_

"Nanti siapa yang akan mendengar curhatanku, Ma?" suara Yixing makin parau.

 _Bukan aku, karena aku tak akan menghapus air matamu._

"Nanti siapa yang akan memarahiku lagi?"

 _Sudah cukup aku memanjakanmu, mengajarkanmu arti dunia dengan caraku, namun kini waktunya kau menghadapinya sendiri, anakku._

"Nanti siapa yang mengajakku memandang langit dan bermimpi tentang masa depan?"

 _Sudah cukup aku mengajarkanmu bermimpi, karena hari ini, kau harus meniti jalanmu sendiri jika ingin menang. Atau berhenti jika ingin kehilangan._

"Nanti.. hiks. Mama jahat‼" buru-buru Yixing kembali melangkah ke dalam rumahnya. Mengabaikan dua orang yang sepertinya akan bertengkar.

 _Aku tahu, kau kuat, anakku._

.

.

.

Suara taksi yang melaju kencang entah kemana itu sudah berlalu, meninggalkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memasuki rumahnya dan seorang lelaki lagi yang berwajah malaikat memandangi rumah itu dengan iba.

"Aura rumah ini berubah, dan sepertinya ada yang selangkah menuju neraka, tidak bisa dibiarkan." Ucapnya kemudian berdecak sebal. Dilihatnya jendela lantai dua rumah itu, jendela itu masih menyala, dan disana terdengar teriakan memilukan.

"Ck, kehilangan yang direncanakan. Mereka membuat langkahku susah saja"

.

.

.

Tbc

21/01/2016

Xounicornxing

Kayaknya nggak banyak ya peminat untuk ff ini wks, gapapa deh. Untuk 50 Yixing's Wish dan Mak Comblang, aku lagi buntu ide, doakan biar cepet update ajaa hehehehe.

Dimohon reviewnya yaa


End file.
